The invention relates to a torch for shielded arc welding comprising an inner part for carrying the current and an outer part and isolation means arranged therebetween.
Such torches are e.g. used for MIG arc welding and are usually exposed to high temperatures. Their tip and gas nozzle must therefore be designed to carry off heat efficiently. A device with water cooling is disclosed in European patent application EP 376 015. On the other hand, the torches should be compact and slim such that they can be used in constricted areas. This compact design makes it difficult to provide for the necessary heat removal.